


The Pony Show (Regressuary Day 9)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Jake, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character B really likes x movie/show/book and wants to share that with Character A while they’re regressed. Character A doesn’t really care for x thing but they do like seeing B happy.Rich really likes My Little Pony.





	The Pony Show (Regressuary Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about how short this is, but I'm trying to catch up on my prompts.

             Jake will never understand this pony show.

            Talking ponies he can understand. He could even stomach all the friendship speak. But the magic? The bad jokes? The _songs_? Sometimes it’s too much to handle.

            Pinkie Pop or whatever her name is has been singing for the past two minutes, giving Jake the sinking feeling that this is a musical episode. Jake fights the urge to check his phone.

            It’s not like the songs are bad or anything. He just feels like he’s half a chorus away from a cavity.

            Jake steals a glance down at the tyke curled up on his chest in an attempt to remind him why he’s even doing this.

            Rich is completely entranced in the show, so all Jake can see is his head of messy blonde hair, but he knows Rich is happy. Rich wouldn’t have gone to the trouble of working up the courage to ask, buying the DVDs, and cuddling with Jake within a month of him finding out if this wasn’t something he wanted with all his heart.

            The past month hasn’t been easy. Rich is so reluctant to regress that Jake has only seen him small a handful of times. And even when he does, he usually wakes up the next morning to a series of texts from Rich, usually apologies about how “cringey” he was the day prior.

            Rich is _quiet_. And _happy_.

            It’s such a relief and, if Jake’s being completely honest, really, really cute.

            Rich must feel Jake’s eyes on him, because he turns to eye Jake curiously.

            Jake rubs his back, working the tenseness out of his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, buddy.”

            Rich settles back against his chest, breathing a quiet sigh of contentment.

            Yeah, he can put up with the dumb pony show for this.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
